


puppy pile

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, THEY HAVE THE TWO FATTEST BEAGLES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: puppy piles & pasta
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	puppy pile

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, so all mistakes are my own lol.

When Forrest came back to Alex’s house from a long day at the library where he had been trying to work on finishing his book, he was not expecting to see his boyfriend on the couch asleep, with Buffy and Willow, the two fattest beagles, asleep on top of him. 

Alex was fully passed out, his arm dangling off the couch, the weight of two dogs on top of him not even waking him from his sleep. Forrest knew Alex still suffered from nightmares due to his father, but when he was tired enough, not even a loud crack of thunder could wake him. 

Smiling to himself that Alex was finally getting some undisturbed rest, he went to the kitchen to start making dinner for the two of them. By the time he came back, the dogs were awake and took notice of their other human dad and before either dog could slowly move off of Alex, the man in question was waking up.

“Puppy pile again?” Alex groaned, taking in how much weight was currently sitting on him. He huffed out a laugh, as Forrest went about lifting the dogs off of him so he could sit up fully. 

His hair was askew as Alex rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and Forrest looked up at him after he placed the dogs on the floor. The sound of their paws moving towards the kitchen could be heard in the background. He wanted to put his fingers through Alex’s hair, as he knew the action always calmed him. 

“You’re cute,” was all Forrest could say and Alex blushed at the compliment, before grabbing his crutch to stand up, ignoring the sudden heat he felt on his face. His prosthetic was in the bedroom, and Alex always preferred having it off when he was home, knowing he could just walk around his own home without it on was a comfort. 

“Did you make pasta again?” Alex asked, walking slowly towards the kitchen, taking note of the smell coming from the room. 

“Don’t judge me okay? It’s all I can make,” the blue-haired man responded, watching as Alex let out a laugh that could make anyone in the room smile.

Alex sat down, placing the crutch against the table and lifted his arms in defeat, “No judging. I appreciate it and I appreciate you.” The smile that lit up his face made Forrest want to grab his face and kiss him. As they started eating their dinner, Forrest couldn’t stop staring at his boyfriend.

“I love you.”

He said it. After five months of going back and forth with his feelings, he knew he loved this man.

Alex, who was in the middle of eating a forkful of pasta, froze. 

He slowly swallowed his food, took a sip of his beer and smiled.

“I love you too.”


End file.
